Motor vehicles include aerodynamic body surfaces configured to reduce drag and improve performance. Certain motor vehicles, such as sports cars, include additional aerodynamic surfaces, such as wings, that increase downward force on rear wheels to improve traction. Other aerodynamic surfaces, such as diffuser panels, also increase downward forces to improve fraction. Many performance or racing vehicles include aerodynamic surfaces that may be selectively adjusted to accommodate general conditions on a given day. As conditions change, the aerodynamic surfaces may be re-adjusted. However, the general conditions do not address specific conditions at any given point in time, or location on a race track. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a user programmable motor vehicle driving parameter control system that enables a driver to pre-program and actively adjust aerodynamic surface configurations for changing driving conditions, and/or to address conditions at different portions of a track and or driver preferences within safe limits of the system.